iDare You
by RayLedgend
Summary: iCarly is hosting a special where fans can dare Carly and Sam to do anything. You can guess what ensues . . . explicit yuri lemon. M for a reason, not for kids! There's lots of "pairings" sprinkled in, but the focus is mainly Cam. Be warned, though, there is some incest in here. If that's not your thing, it isn't explicit until Chapter 4, but it is there, so be aware.
1. iDare You

**iDare You**

Ok. Literally got the faintest spark of inspiration, but I was busy so I just opened word to make some plot notes so as not to forget anything. 2 hours later I was still writing. I got really enthralled with this baby, so I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I don't own iCarly, and would greatly appreciate not being sued.

It was the day of iCarly's 150th webcast and Carly, Freddie and Sam decided to celebrate with a new special called iDare You. The basic premise would be that any viewer with a webcam could do a call in of sorts and dare the iCarly gang to do just about anything. This is a bad idea on the internet, of course, where people about as sick as the author of this fanfic might be watching, but the iCarly team has never been the brightest with internet safety. Like when Sam invited random iCarly viewers to take Carly to the girl's choice dance for example. Do you know how many rapists and other freaks they probably attracted? But I digress. Freddie started the show, and at first, things went off without a hitch. Their ratings were the highest they've ever been, and Carly and Sam were having a great time.

About halfway in, however, Carly introduced a caller that would change the whole atmosphere of the webcast. "Okay, now let's here the next dare from someone named John Heller. Can you here us, John?"

A man looking to be in his late teens or early twenties came onscreen. "Loud and clear, Carly. Hey guys, I'm a big fan, and I know this is weird, but I dare Carly and Sam to kiss."

"Excuse me?" Carly managed after an awkward silence. "You want us to kiss? I'm sorry, John, but Sam and I won't—"

"Oh, come on, Carly." Sam protested. "You can't say we'll take any dare and then refuse someone just because it feels a little weird."

"A little weird?" Carly wanted to scream. "It's more than a little odd! He's asking me to kiss another girl!"

Still, for whatever reason, Carly didn't voice her opposition, and Sam took notice. As if to snatch a prize, Sam leaned in and started frenching with her 15 year old co-host, a scene fat nerds across the country were sure to put all over the internet. "Hey, thanks Sam. And you too Carly. Great show, guys!" John Heller said before disconnecting his webcam. And at that, Carly broke the kiss, though a bit disappointed to do so.

Carly didn't want to admit she enjoyed kissing Sam, but she felt hotter from that kiss than any one she had ever had with a male. "Well, you're welcome, John." Carly said, regaining composure. "Now let's hear our next dare from—"

"Hold on, Carly." Sam cut her co-host off again. "I think the viewers want to see us go a little farther, isn't that right, viewers!" Sam pressed a button on her sound effects machine to make an applause sound.

Carly gave Sam an astonished look, but before she could ask what she meant, Sam made a move. Passionately moving her hand under Carly's skirt and into her panties, Sam started fingering Carly with her index and middle fingers. Carly bent and squatted with pleasure making no effort to resist. In fact, Carly, almost without thinking reached into Sam's jeans and began rubbing the girl's pussy.

Freddie was shocked but had no intention of stopping the two. After all, what teenage boy would? When Sam reached down under Carly's skirt and into her panties, it was a dream come true for the hormonally driven young boy. He would have simply enjoyed the show, but interestingly, he all but took on a new persona and filmed like a professional porn camera man. As he did, the two young teens moaned and stripped and continued to kiss while locking legs and rubbing their pussies together.

Soon, they separated, only for Sam to suck on Carly's breasts, and rub at her vagina. It felt like Sam had done this every day of her life, for she had nearly brought Carly to climax in mere moments. "We can't do this." Carly thought. "Children watch this show, and it's popular and school, and . . . and, what if Spencer's watching? He always watches this show." Carly realized internally. She didn't want her brother to see her this way, though she was enjoying Sam's treatment too much to even object, much less put a stop to it. Luckily for her, however, Spencer didn't mind one bit.

You see, Spencer always liked his sister more than a brother should, to the point where it bordered on sexual obsession. In fact, he liked to watch porn while listening to iCarly in another tab. His sister made him so horny, in fact, that often he didn't even need the porn, and just fapped to the webcast. On a side note, he would tend to ejaculate into Carly's spaghetti tacos, which she always ate without catching on, but that's neither here nor there. The point is, this was Spencer's fantasy made real. He couldn't help himself. Spencer dropped his pants, and before gravity could carry them to the ground, he grabbed his dick and jerked himself off like nothing else mattered.

As he did, Sam began licking at Carly's pussy. As a result, Carly's body was overcome with pleasure, and she could do nothing but play with her nipples as Sam brought her closer and closer to climax. Sam's tongue lovingly caressed every inch of her co-host's vagina. Inside, outside and all around, Sam let no inch go untasted. Then, Carly's hips shook outside of her control. More of a series of twitches, really, but Carly knew what was coming. She stopped playing with her breasts and grabbed the back of Sam's head with legs and arms, pulling her close and burying her face between her legs. "Sam, please, I'm close. Don't stop now! Oh, please don't stop, Sam." Carly moaned in a girlish voice.

With her nose and mouth pressed so tightly, Sam could no longer breathe, but she didn't care. She just kept on licking, wanting nothing more than to bring Carly to orgasm. That didn't take long, as mere, seconds later, Carly's pleasure peaked as she came, and released Sam from her grasp. Sam gasped for breath and licked her lips clean of Carly's wonderful essence. Again, the two embraced and kissed in plain sight of the camera.

Carly layed flat on the ground and spread her legs for Freddie to film. Freddie got a near perfect shot of Carly's slit which was wet and shiny from a combination of sweat, vaginal fluid, and Sam's saliva. Spencer was amazed that he didn't cum yet, but the webcast was far from over, for a still naked Sam stood above Carly's body. "Alright, Carly." Sam said with a slightly commanding tone. "That feel good? Because I want you to do the same to me." Sam squatted down to sit on Carly's face, the darker haired girl opening her mouth in anticipation.

And like that, Carly's breathing was cut off, just like Sam's before her. Not that she minded, for Carly was in love with every smell and every taste that she could sense. She licked, at Sam's opening while thrusting her face up to stroke Sam's clitoris with her nose. Carly's sucking sounds filled the studio, drowned out by Sam's passionate moaning. When Sam got closer to orgasm, she started shaking her hips, giving Carly quick opportunities to breathe when Sam rocked away from her nose.

It was at about that time that iCarly's viewers numbered double what they had achieved in any previous webcast, though Carly had long forgotten she was doing a web show. Sam bent over, her pussy still blocking Carly's nose, and her clit now in Carly's lips, to put her asshole higher up. Using her left arm to support her shifted weight, Sam used her free arm to grab Carly's wrist and bring it to her ass. "Carly. Your fingers . . ." Sam trailed off as a wave of pleasure took hold of her, but Carly knew what to do. Finding Sam's perfect asshole, Carly stuck one . . . two . . . three fingers in, not forgetting to keep sucking and licking at Sam's clit. Sam yelped a quick high pitched sound that was uncharacteristic of her normal demeanor. "More fingers, Carly! And faster!" Sam demanded, knowing she was going to orgasm soon.

Carly seemed to enjoy the submissive role as opposed to Sam's dominating one, and did as she was told, making a muffled noise that sounded like "Yes, mistress." Carly took her two remaining fingers and plunged them into Sam's ass. Freddie filmed as Carly's fingers seemed to be swallowed whole by Sam's ass, and circled around to see Carly was now masturbating herself. Carly's face was starting to change color for lack of air, but she didn't mind. The only thing on Carly's mind was letting Sam orgasm. It didn't take long for that to happen either, for Carly's treatment of Sam's ass and pussy sent her into the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. Sam let out a moan, deeper than Carly's, but still sounding girlish in a way, and leaned over and wrapped her arms around Carly's waist as she came. As Sam rolled off her co-host's body, Carly took in a deep breath, and regained her color.

"Oh, YEAH! That's my little sister!" Spencer yelled at his laptop screen as if he were right there cheering her on in person. As he said this, though, he ejaculated, which disappointed him, for he wanted to watch the whole webcast.

Sam eyeballed her still winded co-host and saw that she was masturbating. "So, I didn't please you enough back there, did I, slut?" Sam said with more anger than sincerity. Carly was still catching her breath and didn't reply, but her gaze told Sam she was right. "Fine then, bitch. Open your fucking legs!" Sam said with growing authority. Carly didn't know what was coming, but she did as she was told, still enjoying being talked down to. Soon, Sam was standing between Carly's legs and started pressing on Carly's clit with her heel.

"Unh." Carly grunted, the as the pressure pained her some.

Sam slid her foot from Carly's pussy and felt a dampness. "You're wet already? What a slut." Sam then forced for foot into Carly's pussy starting with the big toe, and pushing all the way to the heel. As she did, Sam's toenails scratched at Carly's vaginal walls, but Carly was enjoying the pain. It was Sam's foot that was doing this to her. That alone was enough to make her fall in love with the sensation.

Sam removed her foot slightly from Carly's vagina, but when she did, blood came out with it. Carly's hymen was broken by Sam's foot, and she didn't care. Sam had made her happier than she had ever felt before. Carly's legs contracted. "Sam, I'm about to—"

"Don't you dare, slut!" Sam yelled. "You're not allowed to cum anymore unless I say so. You have to beg!" Sam removed her foot, and clenched her fist. "And I want you to cum from this!" Carly smiled at the idea, and got on her hands and knees. Sam rubbed her fist at Carly's vaginal opening, and soon after, forced it in.

At first, it only went in slightly, but Sam thrust her arm in farther each time, plunging her fist into deeper parts of Carly's womb with each thrust. Carly felt like she was about to rip apart from the inside, but for some reason, she was loving every second of it. "Sam, can I cum, please? I don't think I can hold back anymore." Carly begged.

Sam decided she had made her wait long enough. "Okay, slut. You can cum." Commanded Carly's new mistress. Before Sam could finish her second sentence, Carly relieved herself. With a high pitched moan, vaginal liquid squirted three feet out of Carly's young Pussy. "You really are a fucking slut, Carly." Sam demeaned. "Only a whore like you would cum like this with my whole fist inside you." Carly was panting now, and even on hands and knees, she could hardly support herself. Her remaining strength and energy seemed to vacate her with the spray of ejaculate. Sam pulled her fist from Carly's pussy leaving a gape. "Alright, bitch. Now lick my arm clean." Carly was downright overjoyed to do as she was told and lapped it up like a dog.

". . . and, we're clear." Freddie concluded in his trademark way. The webcast was over, although Carly was still licking Sam clean with a single-minded fervor as if to satiate an addiction. Carly's body seemed to move before her conscious mind told her what to do.

"Hey, Carls . . . you can stop now. Freddie said the webcast was over." Sam reminded pulling her arm away.

Carly's body froze as if she were awoken from a trance. "Oh, uhh . . . sorry, I didn't hear." Carly said, hiding a blush.

"Were you really that into it, Carly? I mean, it was just for the show, right." Sam said with slight concern.

"What are you talking about?" Carly said trying to shift the blame, despite still being dripping wet. "They only asked us to kiss. You're the one who took it too far."

"Heh. Alright, you're right, Carls." Sam conceded as she redressed. "But you gotta admit, it was fun." Sam said with an "I told you so" smirk.

"Well, yeah. I guess you were right about that." Carly agreed with a hint of embarrassment as she put her skirt back on.

"You guys were pretty awesome!" Freddie chimed in, watching Carly drip past her skirt. "I only wish I didn't have to film. Then I'd have joined in."

"Yeah, right, Benson. Your virgin ass wouldn't last two minutes with us and you know it. Or do you practice that much with your mom?" Sam teased, walking over to Freddie, and casually placing a hand at his crotch to caress his rock hard bulge. "Oh, man, you really were hard." Sam said surprised.

"Heh, yeah, but uh . . ." Freddie started.

Sam spoke again, not wanting to let Freddie get out of this, for she was craving dick the whole time. "Here, I'll only do this once, okay? I'll suck you—" Sam stopped mid sentence as Freddie's dick suddenly became softer. Sam could hardly believe it, but he jizzed in his pants. Even such minimal stimulation was too much for Freddie's virgin penis to handle apparently. "Oh, fuck!" Sam exclaimed as she gave Freddie's balls a squeeze causing him to bend over with pain. "Thanks a lot, Benson!" Sam yelled as she stormed out.

"Gah! Fuck you, Sam!" Freddie yelled. The boy was humiliated and in pain, obviously because the love of his life, Carly, was standing there watching.

Strangely enough, though, Carly didn't seem to mind. In fact, she felt some kind of rekindled passion. Still topless and pantiless, Carly walked over and embraced Freddie rubbing her arms against every inch of the boy she could reach, and pressing her waist against his. Freddie began kissing the young webcast star who gladly returned the favor.

When they were out of breath, the wet and sticky sensation returned to Freddie's crotch. "Well, uhh. I guess I should wash these pants before my mom finds—"

Freddie hadn't yet finished speaking before Carly took the initiative. She pulled down the boy's pants and started licking his salty essence anywhere she could find it loving every single drop. His underwear, his pubes, his dick, his balls. She sucked them all dry of jizz with the same fervor she had when she sucked Sam's arm, the flavor for some reason reminding her of spaghetti tacos.

Meanwhile, Spencer just finished cleaning his own ejaculate from the floors and now refreshed iCarly. There it was; his prize, the download link. With no second thoughts at all, Spencer clicked the link to download the webcast, knowing he'd probably get enjoyment out of this for years to come. Luckily for Spencer, iCarly was removed from the internet mere moments later for hosting child pornography. To break the forth wall, I have absolutely no idea what that means for Spencer who funded the website, nor do I have any idea how carefully they'd monitor the downloads of the webcast . . . and I don't care to find out.

**The End**

Hmm. Well, what to say about this. I still think Riding the Waves is my best erotic fanfiction in terms of humor. But I like this one. I think I may have gotten a tad BDSM-ish toward the middle, though, which disappoints me, because it kind of conflicts with the innocent nature I kind of used in the beginning. Still, I wanted to fit a fair share of fetishes in here and that certainly counts, but I'm not totally satisfied with it. I don't know. I was going to use things like Piss in here, but not only was this getting too long, but I know that grosses people out, so I ditched it. Well, anyway, I'm done rambling. See you next fanfiction! And please review. I want more reviews than I get ^_^


	2. iStill Love You

**My fans, my loyal fans, you have asked, and now you shall receive. The second chapter to by far my most popular work (I wonder why =P) has arrived. Truth be told, I wanted to work on other things, but I feel like I've been keeping my iCarly fans waiting too long, you know? It has nothing to do with iDare You being my most popular fanfiction, I swear =P Well, I hope I can fit as much humor here as the last chapter (even if I know the majority of you weren't reading for that.) Without further ado, let's go.**

Carly's body twitched and rolled as she slept one morning. She was dreaming about the iDare You webcast, and rather vividly I might add. Dreaming deeply, she started to moan as her body twitched again. Carly's hips moved as she started leaking vaginal fluid. Then, her eyes shot open as she reached the climax of her dream. Groggily, she reached under her blankets and groaned. "Again," Carly sighed, feeling that her panties were damp from yet another wet dream. She had never had any of those until the incident with Sam, but now she had them every night without fail, each dream getting sexier than the last. It had been a week since the iDare you episode and not a day went by where Carly didn't think of it. Not just because she never heard the end of it at school, but because she just couldn't stop thinking about Sam. The thoughts entered her mind so often that sometimes she almost couldn't handle it.

Regardless, Carly got herself out of bed and groggily walked to the shower to prepare for school. Yawning, she turned the water on and undressed as she entered the shower. Carly stretched and grabbed a bar of soap as she let the water hit her. She started by washing her hair and face as she let the warm water rain down all over her flawless young body. Next, she started to clean her supple girlish breasts, feeling slightly aroused as she rubbed them. Delicately, she traced around her nipples with her finger as pleasure bubbled up through her body. After spending a little extra time there, she moved on to her arms and hips. Next, she worked her way down passed her navel and to her thighs, again feeling slight pleasure as she did so. Finally, she moved on to her vagina to clean up the aftermath of her sex dream. Taking the removable showerhead, she started spraying her vagina directly, sending waves and jolts of pleasure through her adolescent body.

The nice warm water was spraying her most sensitive area directly, and she couldn't hold herself back any longer. She put the showerhead almost directly on her pussy and held it in place with her thighs. Now, the jets of hot water were delicately spraying her delicate clitoris sending her into heavenly pleasure. Her legs bent and her body shook as wave after wave of sexual pleasure took hold of her. Letting sex take her over, Carly licked and sucked on her fingers before using them to play with her nipples again.

Carly closed her eyes and pictured Sam, and doing so drove her wild with horniness as the pleasure from the showerhead built up to the point of bursting. She imagined her friend at her side, one hand rubbing her vagina making Carly's legs quiver like jello, and the other around her shoulders in an embrace. Sam was rubbing her own clit at Carly's thigh, and they shared a passionate kiss.

When the kiss was over, Sam let Carly taste the hand that had been rubbing her pussy. Carly licked her own fingers as she pictured this. They laid on the ground and slid in between each other's legs letting their pussies touch. Next, they pushed and rubbed and grinded their pussies together as Carly threw her head back in ecstasy. Their speed increased and Carly moaned the blonde's name quietly and lustfully. Carly put the image of Sam's face in her mind as she was mere moments away from climax. Carly was ready to explode with pleasure as she wanted nothing more than to be with Sam when . . .

"Carly, are you ok in there?" called Spencer. "You've been in the shower a pretty long time." His question was met with an "eep" kind of noise, and the sound of the showerhead hitting the floor. Truth be told, he waiting outside the bathroom door so he could see his sister in a towel when she came out.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok, Spencer. I'm almost done." Carly replied just a bit too quickly, unaware of her brother's intentions. Quickly, she returned the showerhead to its original position, and turned off the water losing her will to finish up.

"Just checking," Spencer reassured with perverted smile, getting a pretty good idea what was taking his sister so long in there. Soon, the door opened and Carly walked out in nothing but a towel, what else, as her dark silky hair stuck to her back. The girl tried to hide a blush as she swiftly made her way to her room, while Spencer stiffened up a bit at the mere sight of her. I dare you to guess what recently downloaded video Spencer's gonna be watching today . . .

Anyway, when Carly got back to her room, she opened her dresser to check for an outfit only to see she was almost out of panties . . . again. Not for lack of doing laundry, mind you. Carly was pretty good about that. It was just like they kept disappearing. It almost felt like someone snuck in her room at night just to take her panties, but Carly knew that was crazy. Either way, she still had a few pairs left, so she paid the phenomenon no mind, and got dressed, to leave for school, her mind still on Sam.

Now, then. To be honest, nothing remotely sexual happens for a while. With that said, I'm going to go ahead and assume that my readers won't really mind if I skip ahead with the story. So keeping that in mind, we'll pick up in Carly's English class of all places.

Carly sat in class, and tried to focus, but she just couldn't stop fantasizing about Sam no matter how hard she tried. To be honest, though, she wasn't trying very hard. She was still sexually charged, and sex was the only thing on the adolescent's mind. It made her feel good to think about Sam. That beautiful blonde hair that she kept in that sexy, wavy style, those perfect legs, her girlish breasts . . . it was all Carly could think about.

She couldn't help it. Without realizing what she was doing, Carly obeyed her body's sexual orders. With people on all sides, she unconsciously slid her hand under her pants and slowly, but rhythmically, rubbed her vagina. This didn't go on for very long, however before Carly realized what she was doing, and more importantly, where she was doing it. Quickly, and with a blush on her face, Carly moved her hand to a less compromising position, and looked around to make sure no one had seen her. Luckily, if anyone had seen, they weren't showing it. Visibly flustered, she tried to bring her attention back to the class, but her mind was elsewhere. It was no use. Carly couldn't hope to focus like this. Taking the hall pass, she just about ran to the bathroom to finally finish up.

Meanwhile, back at Bushwell, Spencer decided to start up some spaghetti tacos. Of course, as we all know, this also means jerking off, as he booted up his laptop and sifted through the naked pictures he had taken of Carly as she slept. It was a good thing she slept in just panties and an oversized t-shirt. They were easy to move without waking her . . . with a little practice anyway. Anyway, somewhere in his folder about Carly, he found the video, and started boiling some water as he let it get to the good part.

Back at school, Carly found the bathroom empty. A relief considering what she was planning to do. Grabbing a stall, she locked the door. Moaning lustfully, she pulled her pants down to her ankles and rubbed her clit as she thought of . . . well, take a guess. She started by tracing her clit through her panties with her finger and drooled from the resulting pleasure. Carly's panties started to dampen as she rubbed herself with her index and middle fingers in a perfect rhythm. Each stroke brought climax closer, as Carly's knees bent from pleasure. Shaking with pleasance, Carly rubbed herself faster without any inhibitions.

With a kick, her pants came off, as Carly slid her hand into her panties and rubbed her pussy directly. By now, her panties were soaked with vaginal fluid, and you could see right through them as Carly's fingers rubbed and squeezed and entered her vagina over and over again. Even though she was in the school Carly couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Her panties were so wet and sticky now that they were getting uncomfortable. Getting ever closer to an intense climax, Carly threw off her interfering underwear, and spread her legs as far as she could as she sat down on the toilet lid.

Carly, by now, had had enough simple rubbing, and proceeded to finger herself. Penetrating herself with two fingers, Carly let herself be overcome with carnal pleasure. Carly bent her fingers upward next as she pushed into herself, stroking the top of her vaginal wall. This felt better than anything yet as Carly bent her head back in ecstasy and thrust even faster. Each thrust splashed vaginal fluid onto Carly's thighs, and the walls of the stall as her palm came in contact with her pussy.

Carly was so close to climax when she heard the bathroom door open. The girl just about froze in place, and her moans quieted down just like that. Carly's heart just about stopped beating as she heard footsteps move straight toward her stall. Then the adjacent stall door opened, and the footsteps went inside.

Carly almost dared not move, but she turned her head anyway to see who it was. The walls were literally dripping with vaginal pre-cum, but Carly ignored it and looked under the stall and was mortified at who she saw. I'll give you one guess who it was. Now, it could be a bully that would use this opportunity to blackmail Carly. She would make Carly do her homework, or do embarrassing things in front of people, or other cliché' bully things. She might even demand sex, who knows. Honestly, while that is kinda hot in a domination, sex slave, rapist kind of way, it would also require me to give two shits about this plot. Since we can all tell that's not the case, the actual guest is pretty obvious. Those tight black jeans around those legs that Carly had all but fallen in love with . . . there was no mistaking it. It was Sam. The blonde went about her business as usual, paying the dripping, sex smelling stall next to her no mind at all.

Carly was still frozen with embarrassment, but her body was begging for more of Sam's treatment after what happened last week. She couldn't let Sam leave, but she was too nervous to say anything. Sam only had sex with her for the webshow. What if she wouldn't do it now? Carly heard the toilet next to her flush, as Sam prepared to leave. "W-wait! Wait, Sam!" Carly called, giving in again to her body's sexual cravings.

The footsteps stopped in their tracks. Sam heard her. "Hm? What is it Carls? You out of paper in there or something?" Sam asked as she retreated to her stall to get some.

"No, that's not . . . look, could you come in here, please."

"Uh . . . I guess so, Carly." Sam walked over to Carly's stall, and the door quickly unlocked. Sam opened the door nonchalantly, and walked into one hell of a sight. Carly was sitting on the toilet and panting slightly. Her face was as red as a tomato, and she was totally bottomless. Her legs were spread wide open, and her crotch area was dripping wet, but you could hardly see it on account of her fingers still resting in her vagina. A pair of panties that looked like they were dipped in an ocean was sitting on the floor next to a pair of jeans that looked like they had spent the night in a rain shower. "Ok, Carly . . . what the fudge?" Sam said flabbergasted.

"Sam . . . please. Could you . . . ?" Carly removed her fingers which were still dripping with fluid, and gestured to her vagina.

"Carly?" was all Sam could say. She watched as Carly's vaginal walls clenched and opened in a slow rhythm. Her body was really begging for this. Still, Sam just stood motionless in pure surprise as her mouth fell open. Carly looked ready to cry from humiliation now, but Sam finally came to a decision. Locking the stall door, she said "Well, I guess you just couldn't get enough of me, huh slut?"

Carly's color became less red, as Sam took a few steps closer and took the darker haired girl's hand into her mouth, and licked her essence from her fingers. Carly's face turned to a smile and under her breath, she uttered a sincere "Thank you, Sam."

Soon after that was over, Carly took off her shirt leaving her bra as her only clothing. As she did, Sam leaned in for a deep kiss with Carly. Carly could taste herself on Sam's tongue now, and Sam could feel herself getting horny from the kiss. Carly wrapped her legs around her best friend in an odd sort of embrace, and Sam fed her fingers into Carly's bra to rub her nipples. Carly let out a soft passionate noise into Sam's lips, loving the treatment.

When the kiss was over, Sam knelt down so her head was at Carly's pussy. Carly reopened her legs to allow her friend access, and Sam spread them farther. Pushing up under the thighs, Sam bent Carly's legs like a frog's, and put her face between them. Carly sat there spread eagle and enjoyed, as Sam started licking her clit directly. Carly moaned an "mmm" sound as Sam's tongue rubbed her crotch area, and made her pleasure shoot through the roof.

"Oooh, don't stop, Sam," Carly said in a hushed voice. Sam wasn't about to stop, for she moved her arms and used her one hand to start fingering Carly, while still licking at her soft delicate clitoris. Sam brought her other hand into her pants and started playing with her own pussy at the same time. Without Sam's support, Carly's legs fell back down, and laid atop Sam's shoulders.

Sam was making Carly feel so good that she could hardly bear it. She let out a moan, and used her legs to pull her hips up closer to Sam before she realized she had done so. Unconsciously, her body was moving itself closer to the pleasure source. She had become a slave to the pleasure, and she didn't care.

"More, more, more. Please give me more, Sam!" Carly started out muttering, but soon she was moaning with all her strength and passion as her legs started shaking.

Sam was happy to oblige her dark haired best friend as she buried her face deeper between Carly's legs. She pushed Carly's legs farther apart and licked and sucked all over. Carly closed her eyes in ecstasy, and her entire body started to shake.

"Sam, I'm about to—" Carly didn't have enough time to finish her sentence before she came. Instead, she trailed off into yet another passionate moan as the pleasure of her climax took hold of her. Sam smiled as her friend's face melted into pure euphoria.

With her climax achieved, and her pent up tension relieved, Carly relaxed all her muscles as she basked in the afterglow. Unfortunately, she also relaxed her bladder, and before she could regain control of herself, she peed a little. Just a little, like a water pistol, but she was still embarrassed, especially considering where Sam was.

Despite having already made Carly cum, Sam was still licking her, if only because she loved how Carly tasted. As the golden liquid hit the blonde in the nose, Carly's face turned a deep shade of red, but Sam gave her a reassuring smile. Using some toilet paper, she dried her nose, and shared a deep passionate kiss with her best friend, Carly's humiliation instantly put at ease. When the kiss was over, they were both out of breath, and with more toilet paper, Sam cleaned off Carly's vagina like a mother changing a baby's diaper.

When she caught her breath, Sam said goodbye to Carly, and walked off into the hallway and back to class. Carly just nodded as she sat there a little longer in residual pleasure before getting herself dressed. Her panties were way too soaked to wear again, so she threw them out and just went without them. Once Carly had finally gotten her clothes on, she exited the bathroom, only for the bell to ring. School was out . . . Carly had spent a lot more time in there than she had thought.

It sure was convenient no one else came into that bathroom in all that time, huh?

Well, back at Bushwell, Spencer was jacking off like it was his last day on earth. As he brought his hand up and down over his rod hard cock like a piston, his sexual energy reached its peak. With a spaghetti taco in one hand, and his dick in the other, he moaned his sister's name in a loud, passionate voice and shot a huge load into the taco shell. Hot white semen seeped through the pasta as it dripped from Spencer's cock.

With a sigh of relief, Spencer grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up. Like a routine, he closed out the video and turned off his laptop and looked at the clock. "3:10," Spencer thought, pulling up his pants, and setting Carly's taco on a plate. "Carly should be back any minute now."

As if on cue, Carly opened the door mere moments later. "I'm home," Carly called in a cheerful tone.

"Just on time, Carly. I just made spaghetti tacos," Spencer said, hiding a devious grin, and gesturing to the taco he left for her on the kitchen table.

Carly smiled as she took the Mexican-Italian food item and dug right in, tasting that distinct yet delicious flavor that his tacos always seemed to have.

Despite having just ejaculated, Spencer suppressed a painful hard on as he watched his sister unknowingly eat his semen right in front of him. "So, how was school, Carly?" Spencer asked, playfully rubbing his hand through her hair.

Carly giggled as she swatted her older brother's hand away. "It was great," Carly said thinking back on her and Sam. She calmed down and took one last bite of sperm taco. "Really great . . ." Carly continued, not yet realizing she had trailed off into a lustful tone. Carly licked her lips and sucked her fingertips clean as she thought back some more.

Carly and Spencer talked for a little while, before Carly returned to her room, and Spencer to his art projects.

So, days passed, and the weekend arrived and stuff. It's like noon-ish now on Saturday. I just figured why bother putting effort in to this part when you all just want lemon? Anyway, as the clock struck noon, Spencer heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Spencer!" Called Sam with that unmistakably rude tone from out in the hall. "Open the door, wouldja?"

"Yeah, one second!" Spencer called back as he set down his laptop and opened the door for Carly's less than polite best friend.

"Is Carly home?" Sam asked as the door was opened for her. Her outfit was a little too revealing if all she was doing was hanging out with Carly. She was wearing a short skirt, when it wasn't like Sam to wear skirts at all. Had she ever worn one? Either way, she was also wearing a low cut shirt, and her erect nipples were visible through it. She was clearly bra-less. Even her hair was nicely combed and especially shining. And was that a purse she was holding?

"Yeah, she's upstairs." Spencer said, paying Sam's attire very little mind. He stepped aside to allow Sam entry into the apartment. God this conversation's boring.

Sam made one step into the apartment, but froze before making any more progress. "What up with the toilet?" Sam asked feeling bewildered.

Spencer quickly turned around at that remark. CURSES! He had forgotten to close his laptop, and there on screen was live video feed from the hidden webcam he set up in the bathroom to spy on Carly. Luckily, no one was inside, so he was able to pass it off as art inspiration or some such. Really, he was just happy she bought any excuse he could give, but she did. Hook line and sinker. Sam made her way up to Carly's room, paying the toilet on Spencer's laptop screen no mind.

"Dodged a bullet there," Spencer muttered after Sam was out of earshot.

After Sam climbed the stairs she quickly saw Carly in the webcast studio through the clear glass door looking out the window. The door came open, and Sam stepped inside, but Carly didn't seem to notice. "Hey, Carly," Sam called out to get her attention.

Carly's head jerked up, as she turned around and smiled. "Hey, Sam."

"Do I look good?" Sam playfully drew out the last word of that sentence, and struck a fashion model kind of pose.

"Yeah," they both laughed. "Are those new clothes?"

"Yep. I just got 'em today."

"Great." Carly would have kept the conversation going, but her mind was on other things. Sighing slightly, she stated "It felt weird not doing iCarly the other day."

"Tell me about it. Can you believe that there are still parents complaining about us on the news?"

"We pretty much showed porn to all their kids, Sam," Carly countered back in a playful, yet correcting tone.

"They were bound to see sex sometime. We just showed 'em a little early."

Carly just nodded and let Sam have the argument. For a minute or so, she fell silent, before speaking again. "Everyone saw us last week, didn't they?"

"Hm?" was all Sam could do to respond.

"I-I'm just so confused." Carly's voice started shaking.

"About what?" Sam asked sincerely.

Tearing up, and blushing, Carly almost screamed. "About you, Sam!" Carly's voice cracked and took a "you don't know?" kind of tone. "I can't stop thinking about you! I think I might-" Carly couldn't finish the sentence from embarrassment.

. . . Oh, my god! What am I doing? Am I . . . actually putting Carly through a personal crisis? Am I making her question her sexuality, her identity itself? No . . . No! I can't let this happen! I can't let my writing become serious. I can't write a genuine romance, here. I'm not cut out for it. I have to write a joke fic! Sorry, guys. I'm rewriting that part.

Amused, Carly just nodded and let Sam have the argument.

"But, speaking of sex, Carly," Sam let her mini skirt fall to the ground as she opened her purse and searched its contents. "I brought something you really gotta try!" Sam's voice rose in pitch from excitement. Smiling with anticipation, she pulled out a massive sex toy.

"Sam, what is that?" Carly remarked. The dildo Sam pulled from her purse looked the length of a baseball bat, and twice as thick, too. Well, maybe not that big, but it was still far too much for one person to use. "You want me to fit that inside me?" Carly questioned, putting emphasis on the word "that."

Sam chuckled a bit. "Not exactly, Carls," Sam explained fitting half of the sex toy in her own vagina. The other half stuck out of the blonde like a penis, and with only half the object showing, it looked a lot more manageable now.

At once, a light bulb went off in Carly's brain. "Oh, you mean we can share it?" Carly asked with excitement. Sam nodded, and Carly quickly made her way over to her friend, taking off all her clothes as she did so. Once she was nude, Carly gave her pussy a rub, to dampen it. Sam raised up her hips, and Carly squatted down onto the dildo. The rod like toy was thick and it pushed apart Carly's vaginal walls as it entered her, but soon enough, she took it in. Carly's and Sam's pussies were now touching each other as the two sat motionless for a second to adjust to the feeling of the dildo.

At this exact moment, none other than Spencer walked upstairs with his laptop under his arm. He was heading to his room, more to be alone than anything, but also to check his craigslist for any sculpture sales. On his way to his room, Spencer nonchalantly peered into Carly's webcast studio, and nearly jumped at the sight. Carly and Sam were sharing a dildo as thick as his arm, and they were just starting to thrust into each other. Spencer felt like he had won the lottery as he stared at his sister's passion-filled face. They hadn't noticed him, which gave Spencer the opportunity to quickly run to his room and back. When he returned, he did so without any pants on, and with a pair of Carly's panties in his hand. Taking a big whiff of them, Spencer let his dick harden up before starting to masturbate. The girls had all their attention on each other, which let Spencer easily go unnoticed as he watched the show.

Carly and Sam both pushed their waists inward and outward with a slow, but steady rhythm. "Oh, Sam! Oh, this . . . this is . . . it's so great!" Carly called out in a high pitched, passionate way, panting from jolts of pleasure.

Increasing pace slightly, Sam embraced Carly and pulled her in for a kiss. Passionately, they shared a deep tongue kiss before their speed increased too much to do so. When the kiss was over, Sam pulled off her shirt, and thrust deeper up into Carly's vagina.

Carly let Sam take control, as she felt the rod-like toy pushing her apart. The thick hard object within her sent her sexual energy way past the boiling point, as she once again became overtaken by sex drive. With peaking horniness, Carly switched positions. She got on her hands and knees and pointed her ass in Sam's direction, and after a second or two, Sam took the cue. Sam, with the rod still inside her, got in a doggie style position as well, and quickly reached under herself and grabbed the double dildo. Carly was quick to grab the sex toy, as she bent it up, and put her half back into her vagina. Now, the two teens resumed pushing their asses in and out, every thrust bringing them both closer to climax.

"Oh, Sam, FUCK ME!" Carly moaned with peaking passion. As her ass came in contact with Sam's, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to a powerful climax. Sam thrust in and out faster and faster in response. Puddles of vaginal fluid dripped onto the ground, and sprayed onto the girls waists with each and every thrust.

"Carly, don't stop! Please don't stop!" Sam cried out, letting herself be taken buy sexual hunger as well. Swiftly, like a practiced maneuver, Carly and Sam spun around and sat on the ground, facing each other and locking their legs around each other's waists. Refitting the dildo, they fucked each other with abandon while in a tight embrace.

Spencer, still waiting outside the door, was jacking off like crazy as he watched his sister close, and licked inside her panties. It's really no surprise he hasn't been caught yet. He's had a lot of practice peeping in on Carly after all. He was a regular pro. Masturbating like he had done so many times before, he heard his sister let out another moan. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he felt a familiar sensation. Moving the panties from his face to his dick, Spencer shot his load. Semen filled the thin fabric, and nearly dripped to the floor.

Carly and Sam weren't too far from climax themselves, as their sexual energy peaked, and their thrusts became less rhythmic and more random. In unison, the girls called each other's names in a high passionate tone, and came together.

Spencer saw that the two were done, and casually walked back to his room. He threw Carly's panties in the laundry basket when he got there, and being sexually tired, he lied down for a nap.

Carly and Sam gave each other another kiss, as Sam put the dildo back into her purse. For a few minutes, they both sat on the ground, and silently enjoyed each other's company. Minutes later, Sam was the first to get up. Still nude, she grabbed her clothes off the ground, and threw them over her shoulder. "Alright! I'm gonna get me a groovy smoothie. Later, Carly." And with that, Sam started out the door.

"Aren't you at least going to get dressed first?"

"Nah. I'm gonna use your toilet. I'll get dressed in there," Sam said as she walked out the doorway. "No point getting dressed when I'm just gonna take this skirt off again anyway."

Carly giggled and shook her head at Sam's logic, as she listened to Sam walk down the hall.

"Sam?"

"Move it, Benson!"

There was a grunt and a scream following that exchange, and a blushing former technical producer stumbled into the studio, still looking out into the hall. "Was she . . . were you?" Freddie snapped his head toward Carly mid sentence.

Carly just smiled and gave an almost sensual nod. "Did you need something, Freddie?" Carly pulled herself to her feet and walked closer.

Freddie started doing a squat-ish pose, and he spoke in a flustered way. "Uh . . . I think I left a flash drive here during the last iCarly. Do you mind if I look for it?" Freddie tried to avert his eyes, but his hormones kept bringing his gaze back to Carly's exposed features.

Carly let him look, and kept a strangely close eye on the boy, feeling slightly turned on by him. As he searched, Freddie bent over some props that were lying around, and as he did, Carly could clearly see the bulge in his pants. Carly giggled as she felt a tickle run down her thigh. She was dripping with horniness, and it was only now that she remembered that she was naked. She had been more absorbed with Freddie's crotch than she thought.

Letting instinct take over, Carly took a bold step toward Freddie, and rested her hand on his bulging pants. "Carly?" Freddie managed. He was blushing with embarrassment, but he wasn't about to stop her. Carly gave a reassuring smile, and unzipped his jeans. Kneeling down, Carly was now at eye level with Freddie's rod-like organ. It pushed his boxers out a good 6 inches, as his jeans fell down to his ankles.

Carly pulled down his boxers and started giving the boy a hand job. "Oooooh, yeah," Freddie moaned, as Carly rhythmically jerked him off. Being a boy of very little sexual stamina, Freddie could feel his climax approaching already, and not wanting to cum in Carly's hand, he pulled her head in closer. Carly understood what he was doing, and inhaled the modestly sized organ with ease. Freddie started humping her face, pushing his penis as far into Carly's mouth as it could go. "Mmmm . . . Carly!" Freddie cried as he came, spilling out more semen than he ever had masturbating at home. Carly swallowed every drop with ease, and Freddie kept thrusting in, as if on instinct.

"Whew. Thanks, Carly. That was great," Freddie said, still slightly overcome with sexual pleasure.

Taking her mouth off the softening organ, Carly replied "Oh, it was my pleasure. And don't worry. I'll bring that flash drive thingy to school on Monday."

"Carly, you're the best!" Freddie gave Carly a hug before pulling up his pants and rushing out the door. As far as he was concerned, he was no longer a virgin. He could die happy if his time were to come any time soon. Like a child who just got a toy he wanted, Freddie nearly skipped downstairs. Carly had brought him farther sexually than he had ever gone before.

The End

**Hmm. Well, how'd ya like it? I'm torn. I want to love this chapter, especially after all the effort I put into it, but I just don't know how funny it is. Sure, there are some lines that I downright love, but I was in the zone when I wrote chapter 1, and I just don't think I can top it. I think the real problem with this is I tried too hard. Tried too hard to be funny, and tried too hard to make a good lemon. The result is just a nymphomaniac Carly and a bunch of hit or miss jokes. Well, feel free to disagree with me. All there is left to say is please review, and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


	3. iCan't Resist You

**Chapter 3: iCan't Resist You**

"Hoo, boy!" Spencer happily sighed as some residual sperm leaked from his still rock hard shaft. "To think I'd be able to watch Carly have sex for a second time." He remarked as he layed in bed and dried his dick. In his post masturbatory euphoria, Spencer decided he would give his e-mails and craigslist one last check before lying down for a nice long nap. It was then, when he opened his laptop screen, that he found that he had forgotten to close out the "toilet-cam" feed. Normally, he would have closed it right then, and wouldn't have given it a second thought, but as it turned out, Sam was sitting on the toilet at that moment, but she wasn't taking a piss, or even a dump. No, in actual fact, she was stark naked and masturbating on the can, and quite intensely, I might add.

"What a freak," Spencer remarked. "She's still not satisfied, even after doing it with Carly back there?" Unsatisfied wasn't the half of it, though. Sam was rubbing herself so furiously that her hand was practically a blur on screen. Though you couldn't see her hand too well on the 20 FPS camera, what you could see were the vaginal juices that were splashing on her legs and reflecting the bathroom lights back at the camera with a glint, as well as her other hand which was busy groping her breasts. Her eyes were shut with pleasure, and while there was no sound over the camera feed, it looked like she was moaning and reeling her head back in ecstasy.

It was quite a sight to see, but Spencer was quick to come to his senses. He reached for the touch sensor to close out the feed, but he stopped himself dead in his tracks when Sam shot open her eyes, and looked straight at the camera. Spencer's face went from content to "oh shit!" in a split second. There was no way she didn't see the camera. She was staring right at it, and she was smirking right at him. "C'mere Spence," Sam mouthed to the camera with lustful eyes. Well, there was no sound, so she could have said it aloud, but that wasn't important. The important thing was that Sam knew about the camera, and Spencer now needed to go downstairs and see what it'd take to keep this secret. And downstairs he went. Spencer raced himself down to the bathroom door and called out for Sam.

"I knew you were watching, Spencer." He heard her get up off the toilet and unlock the door, but when it didn't open for him, Spencer took the invitation to come inside, and once in, Spencer saw that Sam was still undressed, and sitting on the toilet seat with legs spread. The two stayed locked in silence for a moment or two, until Spencer finally spoke.

"Sam, look, please don't tell anyone about this. I'll take out the camera if you want, just please. I mean, we've been friends a long time, so—"

"Ok, ok. Don't get your chiz in a blender." Sam interrupted. "But first, I've gotta know something . . . why did you hide a camera in here in the first place?" Spencer's eyes got wide with panic, and he clammed up, so Sam made a guess. "Don't tell me it was so you could spy on Carly while she was in here." Right on the nose! Spencer was blushing and shaking, but even though he tried not to let it show, Sam noticed right fast. "No way! I was right?"

Spencer was pretty humiliated, but there was no other logical reason he could think of. "Like I said, just please don't let anyone know."

"Alright, already!" Sam said, annoyed, but amused. "I'll keep this whole thing a secret, on one condition." Judging by how the last two chapters have gone, please tell me you can guess what the condition's going to be.

Spencer gulped a bit. Sam did have a bit of extortionist in her, and being an artist doesn't provide much of a stable income. Oh, sure, he makes enough to afford living in a high rise in Seattle, but sculpture sales are random, not like a steady paycheck. It's feast or famine in this line of work, and Spencer didn't want to give up the spare cash he had, but what choice did he have? "Alright, Sam. What's the condition?"

Sam's eyes filled with lust, and she smirked at him. "Take me to your room and fuck me, you sexy animal!" Spencer needed a couple seconds to process that demand, but Sam wasn't feeling like waiting. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Uh, right!" Spencer snapped back to his senses. "Follow me." And so, the two made their way up to Spencer's room. Sam still had yet to put her clothes back on, so she layed on the bed just as she was. Spencer, too, was still missing the clothes he had removed last chapter, namely his pants and his briefs, but he didn't notice they were gone until he felt a boner coming on, and realized there was no cloth there to obstruct it. So, with that step already done for him, Spencer threw off his shirt, and crawled his way atop Sam's young body.

They had sex.

"Jeez, Sam, you were really somethin' back there," Spencer said, impressed with her. "I've never had sex this good in my life!"

"You were better than I thought, too Spence." Sam was panting for breath, sweating all over and still leaking semen from her asshole. "I'm glad I used that camera thing to blackmail you into this."

"Speaking of," Spencer sat up. "How did you know I set up a camera in there?"

"You dumb shit. I saw the camera feed on your laptop when I came over last chapter."

"You mean, you knew?"

"Well, duh! Spencer, I've been coming over to your apartment since I was in Kindergarten. I know what your bathroom looks like. Besides, there was a timestamp in the bottom right corner."

Spencer flipped open his laptop pretty quick when she said that, and opened the toilet-cam feed, and sure enough, there was indeed a timestamp in the bottom right, adjusting itself every tenth of a second. "I can't believe I never noticed that," Spencer said with a defeated look on his face.

"You're tellin' me! And besides, you already tried to make a giant toilet paper roll. It nearly burnt down the whole building, and you swore you'd never try it again."

"Oh shit, you're right! I totally forgot."

"Ugh," Sam groaned slightly disappointed. "Well, alright, Spence. I'm gonna head home now, so I'll see ya later."

"Ok, bye." Yep, that was literally the best way I had to end that conversation.

So, Sam gave Spence one last peak at her still jizz dripping ass before putting her clothes back on and heading out the door. Carly was busy facebooking, so she was none the wiser about anything that had just happened in her brother's room across the hall, and Spencer, who had ejaculated twice in the last 15 minutes, despite the average male refractory period being closer to a half hour, finally laid down under his covers for his nap.

And with that, nothing really interesting happened until the next Monday. Carly, who the story will now refocus on, awoke that morning, and repressed the sexual urges that had so consumed her last chapter. Today, she got up, got showered, got dressed and got herself to school completely like normal. It wasn't until later, during lunch period that things took a turn for the sexual.

Carly and Sam sat together, as they always did, and for a while things seemed normal. As we all know, though, normalcy doesn't last long in this fanfic, and after only a couple minutes Sam got the sex ball rolling.

"Say, Carly."

"Hm?"

Sam put on a sexual smile. "You wanna fuck?" Sam snaked her hand onto Carly's breast and started to grope it.

Carly blushed pretty quick, though, and pushed Sam's hand away. "Sam!" Carly said with a hushed voice. "We can't do that here, there's people all over." Carly shot her head back and forth to make sure no one noticed Sam's advance.

"Yeah, but don't you think it'd be really sexy? Besides, we've already done it online, so why do you care if people see you now?" Sam argued.

"W-well, that's true, but we still can't. There's too many teachers here. We'll get in trouble."

"Don't worry, Carly. I'll take care of that."

*scene missing*

"Well, that takes care of all the teachers." Sam clapped her hands together in a job well done. "So, we can fuck now, right?"

"Uh, well, I-" Before Carly could even say another word, Sam cut her off with a deep kiss, and a tight embrace. This got the attention of the lunchroom, as all conversations went quiet, and all eyes turned to Carly and Sam. Some guys got up and started to crowd around the two webcast stars, as Sam started to move her hand up and into Carly's top, groping her breast directly. Carly yelped into Sam's mouth as she felt her tit being played with, and pulled out of the kiss.

"Sam, wait. We should st-ah!" Cut off again! Carly shuddered and moaned as Sam reached under her skirt and into her panties, to play with her pussy, driving any thoughts of stopping straight out of Carly's brain. Sam didn't let her friend's breasts go unstimulated, either. Like a pro, Sam used her free hand to feed her fingers into Carly's bra, and pull out one of her breasts to suck on her nipple through her shirt.

"You were saying, Carly?" Sam pulled away. "We should stop?"

"Ah! N-no . . . please, keep going, Sam! Don't stop now!" You know, you may find it odd that Carly's enjoying this now, since she was just trying to get Sam to stop in the last full paragraph, but it's really not all that strange. You see, if there's one thing I learned from Japanese hentai porn, it's that women are so sexually repressed that even rape will get them off. Hell, they'll usually beg to be raped some more, however that works. Just, bottom line here is that if you just rape a girl hard enough, or often enough they'll start liking it. No lie; it's practically a scientific fact. *Note the author of this fucked up fanfic does not actually support rape. While it is true that women actually do enjoy it, rape is still technically criminal, and I don't want to get anyone in jail.*

So, anyway, back to the sex. Sam was happy to oblige her friend, as she pulled Carly's shirt off, and started sucking on her bare nipple, still fingering her all the while. Loving the treatment, Carly undid her bra, and let it fall, as she arched back with pure pleasure. Her breathing was fast, and filled with passion, as she let Sam work her magic on her tits. Soon, though, Sam moved on from the nipple, and brought her full focus on Carly's pussy. Lowering herself off of the cafeteria chair, Sam knelt on the ground, putting her eye to clit with her best friend. And just like that, Sam made a move. She reached under Carly's skirt, and pulled off her panties, leaving her totally bare under there. Sam tossed the panties behind her, though, sending it right into the sex-crazed mob of horny men that was gathering behind them. Carly blushed a bit with all eyes on her, but she wanted this too much to stop now.

So, Sam was now mere inches from Carly's uncovered vagina now. Lustfully, she went straight for Carly's sensitive clit and I don't know. Fucking licked it or some shit. Yeah, she was licking it and then she started to finger her friend. Well, she was already fingering her, actually, but not while licking at the same time! Faster and faster, Sam thrust her middle and pointer fingers into Carly's pussy while her tongue worked in overdrive, sending the dark haired teen into the most intense pleasure she's felt since last chapter. Sam licked and sucked like there was no fucking tomorrow, while Carly's legs shook in pleasure. And Jesus Christ, was Sam licking like crazy. She was orally stroking Carly's vagina with such total single minded fervor, it was as if her life depended on it. Pressing her face to her friend's crotch, Sam grunted and moaned, as she licked, as if she was satiating a hunger. All the while, the blonde haired girl still kept stirring up Carly's pussy with her fingers. In her growing ecstasy, Carly began to leak vaginal juices onto Sam's wrist. Sam didn't seem to mind, though, as she thrust her hand faster and faster by the second.

Now, Carly and Sam lesboing out had already drawn a crowd, but none of the guys they attracted had been so bold as to masturbate to the scene . . . not until now, anyway. As Carly's legs shook in pure sexual pleasure, the first pair of pants dropped to the ground, and one of the guys grabbed his shaft and started to jerk it. And just like that, it was like the floodgates were opened, as one after the other, pairs of pants started falling to the ground. Within a matter of minutes, nearly every guy had their pants at their ankles, and their dicks in their hands. From the jocks to the nerds, and everyone in between, males of all shapes and sizes became unified in their collective desire to watch Carly and Sam fuck. It wasn't just the guys, either. Some of the girls started to masturbate too, as scattered pairs of panties fell to the ground. Whether these girls were secretly gay, or whether they just thought the situation was just that hot, we'll never know, but within moments, at least 70% of the lunchroom was now bottomless, and the remaining thirty were finding it pretty tough to resist the crowd.

Carly was finding the increased attention kind of embarrassing, but she didn't so much as try to stop Sam, now. The blonde's treatment was feeling unspeakably good, and the last thing Carly wanted was to stop things now. With Sam's face between her legs, Carly let out a moan of unbridled passion, and wrapped her legs around Sam in climax. And what a climax it was. Sam could practically feel it happen, as Carly's legs tightened around her in pleasure. Sam took pride in her work, and gave her friend a couple more licks for good measure before pulling herself out of her friend's legged embrace.

Sam stood up, wiped her upper lip clean, and turned to see a crowd of masturbating onlookers. A lot of them looked upset, now that the show seemed over, but Sam put of a lustful grin. "Don't you worry, guys," Sam pulled off her shirt, and let her bra fall to the floor. The disappointed faces of the group melted away right back into their previous lustfulness, as Sam continued. "I'm not done with Carly yet. We've still got fucking to do."

As Sam removed the last of her clothes, she started rubbing pussies with Carly up on top of the lunch table. They pushed and thrust their crotches together with pure abandon, like nothing else mattered but reaching climax. It looked like all the two teens knew how to do was thrust like that, as they arched their backs in pleasure, and desperation for more. This was more than a desire; it had become a need for both of them. With all of their strength, they pushed and thrust like they'd never get another chance. Over and over again, with increasing pace, they pushed into each other, beginning to sweat from the effort, and rocking the cafeteria table in their passion.

The sexual frenzy of the cafeteria had by now reached a fever pitch, and the crowd of masturbators took it up to the next level. Some of the school's couples were already making out, but at this point, the fucking began. At first it was some standard boy-girl couples, but soon some lesbians followed suit. Guy on guy sex, however, did not happen. I mean, straight men masturbate to this shit. Far be it from me to give them a boner killer. But anyway, one by one, new couples started t fuck. The cafeteria tables had become makeshift beds for the ones not desperate enough to do it on the floor. Two person couples became three-ways, and they became four-ways, until the lunchwide masturbation-fest had transformed into a full on orgy, with Carly and Sam at its center.

Then, out of nowhere, a thick stream of white shot across the room like sniper fire, and plastered itself right onto Carly's forehead. Sam saw the shot fly through the air, and turned toward the direction it came from. There he was, the source of it all, Mr. Howard, still leaning back for better angle of fire, and by extension, better distance. His ankle was still bleeding from the bear trap, but it didn't even look like he felt it. He was still gripping his shaft, but you could see some of his white mustard dripping to the ground. It's kind of amazing he was able to catapult his dick mayo straight across the 100 foot cafeteria, but there's a reason he was known among the students as "cumshot king Howard."

Mr. Howard may have been the first to shoot his load, but the other men were not far behind. Soon, deep male moans started cropping up in scattered places throughout the lunchroom, as men started shooting their semen into their girlfriends. The girls began to climax along with the boys, as passionate moans of both genders echoed on the lunchroom walls. Carly and Sam held out for pretty long, but soon, they too felt their climax approach. Moaning in unison with each other, Carly and Sam pulled themselves together and embraced in their climax, as their vaginal fluid sprayed out and covered each other's pussies. Mere seconds later, Carly and Sam found themselves covered in more semen, and some men who preferred to stay masturbating unleashed bukkake on the two teen girls, and after being covered in genetic material, Carly and Sam had no choice but to lick each other clean.

Swallowing the last of the guys' semen, Carly looked around the lunchroom and saw what looked like hundreds of people lying naked on the ground in their respective afterglows. "What the fuck?" Carly remarked loudly.

"My thoughts exactly, Carls. I never expected so many people would get off just from watching us do it."

"No, not that!" Carly had a bit of annoyance to her voice. "I thought you said you took care of all the teachers. What the hell is Mr. Howard doing here?" She pointed toward the lunch trays, where Mr. Howard was happily slumped in a pool of sweat and semen.

"You got me," Sam shrugged. "I thought I had him chained up pretty well."

Carly sighed. "Well, at least we aren't in trouble."

"Yep, and look at the time!" Sam pointed to the clock. "School's out in 15 minutes." She smiled, as she headed for the door.

"Wait, Sam!" Carly called. "Aren't you gonna put your clothes back on?"

"Fuck no." Sam replied with an "of course not" tone in her voice. "They're all covered in jizz!" Carly looked to her side to find that both of their outfits were indeed covered in jizz. "I'll just head home like this. You comin'?"

Carly shook her head. "Nah, you head on home. I'll wait for my clothes to dry, and then I'll head home."

"Your choice, Carls. I'll see ya!" And with that, Sam was off, out the door before the bell had rung.

Carly stuck around for a couple of minutes, waiting for the semen on her shirt to dry, but soon, some of the people around her started getting up, and following Sam's example. One by one, naked people left the school doors, leaving Carly increasingly alone. Shrugging, she followed the crowd, and walked home with them, totally nude.

When Carly got home, though, she was greeted by a very horny Spencer.

"Hey, Carly, welcome ho—WHOA!" Spencer turned around and saw his sister stark naked. She was blushing, and trying to cover herself, but that didn't stop Spencer's boner from growing. In mere seconds, his stiff flesh rod had grown to full capacity, and it felt like if it got any larger, his pants would just rip.

Luckily Carly didn't notice a thing, for in her uncovered state, she could only blush and run to her room. Once there, she dressed herself, and let her blushing subside. "Yikes. He was right there." Carly shuddered. "Thank god no one else is here today."

As if to correct her, the door to her room knocked twice, and she heard Freddie call "Are you in there, Carly?"

"Yeah." Carly called back. "Hey, Freddie." She pulled open her door to let him in. "Why weren't you at school today? Were you sick?"

"No, but my mom freaked out this morning. I was drinking water, and swallowed it wrong. I had a coughing fit, and she wouldn't let me leave for 3 hours, until she knew I was alright." Freddie just shook his head in embarrassment. "So did I miss anything today?"

Carly blushed, but smiled to herself. "Yeah, you missed one hell of a day, Freddie. Sam and I did it in front of the entire school."

Freddie's eyes shot open, and he thought he must have just heard wrong. "What do you mean you did it? You mean like sex?"

Carly nodded. "Mhm. The whole school practically joined in. It was crazy . . . and kinda fun."

It looked like Freddie's life had shattered before him. His mouth dropped open and hung agape, and he just couldn't believe it. Of all the days to miss! I mean, he'd already seen them before, but god damn, he'd give anything to watch them again. Freddie just couldn't speak; he was devastated and demoralized.

"Well, bye!" Carly said after a couple minutes of silence. She pushed Freddie out the door and slammed it and locked it tight.

Freddie just took a heavy sigh and left for his apartment, mumbling curses and such to himself the whole way.

No, of course that didn't happen. It's practically tradition to end my chapters with awkward Freddie sex.

You see, Carly actually took pity on the boy. Freddie had missed a day most guys would kill for, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Well, you know Freddie," Carly started blushing. "If you want . . . you know, since you missed out, we could have sex now." Carly said to keep the "plot" going.

Freddie's head shot up to Carly at the prospect of sex. "Are you sure?" Freddie needed no words, as the sight of Carly removing her t-shirt and jeans answered his question perfectly well. In not much time, Carly was naked again, just as she had been when she first got home.

Freddie took off his clothes next, starting with his shirt before nervously removing his pants and his boxers to reveal his modest erection. Carly took a good look at the boy's member, which made him blush, as she proceeded to lay on the floor with her legs spread. Freddie slowly and nervously knelt down, and held Carly's hips, placing his erect penis at her opening. "Carly, are you really ok with this?" Freddie asked a bit self conscious.

Alright, people. The next line is so cliché that you could probably say it with me.

Carly smiled and nodded. "It's ok, Freddie. I want this."

Freddie gulped, but nodded back, as he pulled the young teen onto him. Carly let out a quick noise, as her vaginal walls were pulled apart, and Freddie paused quickly, but Carly gave him a look that let him know it was ok to keep going. Freddie understood, and began thrusting in. His thrusts were without much power, and a little clumsy, but were succeeding in bringing both him and Carly ever closer to climax.

With this being Freddie's first time having actual sex, he couldn't believe how great it felt. He had always assumed it would be good, better than masturbating at least, but this was way better than he imagined. Carly's pussy felt like it was gripping him, and sucking him in at the same time. It was moist and warm and just indescribable. Carly's legs wrapped around his waist as he kept thrusting in, and the warm juices started to leak out around Freddie's erect cock.

Each thrust shook Carly's breasts, and Freddie watched them as if he were being hypnotized. They were just as Freddie had imagined them, and yes, he had imagined them. A little pathetic when you think about it, but Freddie didn't care. Why would he right now? He was actually making love to the girl of his dreams, and it was everything he imagined it would be. Sadly, a young boy can only take so much of a good thing, and quickly he knew he was about to release. Closing his eyes, Freddie tried to hold out as long as he could, afraid and embarrassed that he wouldn't be able to please his lover. Before he knew it, though, he felt something latch on to his shoulders. He shot his eyes open, and saw that Carly was pulling herself up to his level. Tightly embracing Freddie around his shoulders, Carly gave him a deep kiss. Overtaken with surprise and passion, Freddie kissed back, but he lost focus and came prematurely as he did so. Freddie and Carly both felt his semen shoot out at the same time, and soon after, they stopped the kiss. Freddie's dick was still twitching as it let out the last remnants of his semen into Carly's womb.

When Freddie's climax was finally over, he pulled out with a deep red blush on his face. Sweating, and stumbling over his words, Freddie said "I-I'm sorry Carly. I was no good was I? I wanted to hold out longer, but I—"

Before Freddie could keep going, Carly silenced him with another kiss. "You were great, Freddie," she said softly as she pulled away. "You could stop by tomorrow, and we could do it again if you're up to it." This time Carly blushed a little, unsure if she sounded too slutty.

Freddie was already starting to feel like he could go again, though, and he wanted to say "Why not right now?" but he didn't want to sound desperate, so he just nodded and agreed. "Sure, Carly. That sounds good. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Freddie gave Carly one last kiss before getting up, and putting his clothes back on.

"Alright, Freddie. See you then."

And with that, Freddie left. He gave Carly one last wave goodbye, and went back to his apartment with a skip in his step. He and Carly actually had real sex, and it was everything he dreamed of, and, again, yes, he did dream of it. Just so long as his mom didn't suspect a thing, he'd be golden. Once Freddie was out the door, though, Carly put her clothes back on, and laid in bed for a nap.

A few hours later, Carly got up and stretched, as she left her room and headed downstairs for a drink. She only got halfway down the stairs, though, before she came across a sight that stopped her dead in her tracks. There on the couch was Spencer, stark naked and masturbating furiously to something on his laptop screen, and God did Carly wish she hadn't seen what was on screen. Had she just seen him jerking off, she'd have probably just gone right back up to her room, put the image out of her mind as best she could, and gone about her life pretty much normally, aside from maybe making a mental note to never sit on that couch again. Unfortunately, she caught a glimpse of his laptop screen, and locked her eyes on the disturbing sight. You guessed it; the iDare You webcast was fullscreened on Spencer's laptop.

Carly panicked a bit, and shook, but she didn't move an inch; she was way too shaken. Spencer, her own brother, hell, her only father figure was masturbating . . . to her. She had lived with him her whole life, and she didn't even know how long he'd been doing this. God, how long was he doing this? Did he masturbate to her when she slept? Was she in danger? Was he going to rape her some day? Carly couldn't think straight. Before she realized what she did, she called his name. "Spencer?"

Spencer slammed his laptop closed when he heard his sister's voice, and shot his head in the direction of the sound only to see that his worst fears had come true. Carly and Spencer looked into each other's eyes, and they both saw fear.

"Spencer, tell me you weren't—" Carly started crying, and she couldn't finish her sentence, but Spencer knew what she was going to say. He started sweating bullets, and tried to think of something to say, but he had no way out of this one.

"Carly, I can explain—"

**To be continued.**

**Well, there we go. I honestly feel like I outdid myself on this one, but what do you guys think? The real meat of the story was the cafeteria scene, but did I spend too much time before we got there? Were my jokes funny, or were they all just lame? I crave your feedback, people =P Besides, if you review for me, I just might think about this story more often, and that could translate to me updating sooner =P Well, whether you review or not, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


	4. iDon't Want This

Chapter 4: iDon't Want This!

"Spencer, tell me you weren't—" Carly started crying, and she couldn't finish her sentence, but Spencer knew what she was going to say. He started sweating bullets, and tried to think of something to say, but he had no way out of this one.

"Carly, I can explain." Spencer got up and walked toward her with his cock still erect. Carly still saw lust in his eyes, and after what she just saw him jerking off to, she started to shake with fear.

"Spencer, what are you doing? STOP!"

"I'll explain with my dick!" Carly tried to bolt up the stairs away from this man, but he grabbed her by the ankle, and pulled her back toward him.

"No! Stop! Get away!" Face down, Carly kicked her free leg wildly, and with all her might, but it was no use at all. She missed with half the kicks she threw, but even when she did make a hit, it didn't deter Spencer at all. No, even with her legs flailing at him full strength, there was no breaking free. Spencer just grinned and used his free hand to grab at Carly's pajama bottoms before tearing them off. Well, mostly off. She was pretty much bare down there, but Spencer's grip on her ankle prevented the pants from coming down all the way.

Carly was still kicking and clawing the steps to try and escape, but still to no avail. Now, however, Spencer saw fit to fully remove her pants, and loosened his grip. That was it. That was all it took. Once Carly had an opening, she bolted as fast as possible up the steps, crawling up on all fours, the combined power of legs and arms giving her more push, her speed being enough to pull her pants off for him. But even that would prove to be a useless move. Before Carly could get very far at all, Spencer seized her by the hair, and tugged her back down.

Carly fell backwards, and braced herself for a hard impact with the stairs, but shot open her eyes when the impact never came. She looked around, and found she was upside-down and in Spencer's arm. Now, she started trembling. There she was, in the grasp of her attacker. The fact that Spencer, someone she trusted, was doing this to her was bad enough, but to now be so close to her enemy, and unable to get away . . . it was terrifying, and she could no longer even move.

And that's when Spencer made his next move. Reaching up between her legs, Spencer started to finger his sister with his pointer and middle fingers, as he pressed on her clit with his thumb. His fingers were thicker and stronger than Sam's, and were actually making her feel a bit . . . NO! No, she wouldn't admit feeling pleasure from this! Spencer was her brother for Christ's sake! This was wrong on every level! So, why was she getting so wet?

Just as Carly was thinking this, Spencer twisted her body around roughly, like he owned it. Grasping her legs, Spencer put Carly back on the stairs, face up, her crotch end closer to him. Forcefully, he threw his vagina soaked fingers onto Carly's tongue, and moved his own tongue to Carly's crotch. The still unshaved stubble on Spencer's cheeks was tickling Carly's thighs as he licked, and the feeling drove away all ability to resist him. Wetter and wetter she got before Spencer pulled away and pulled apart her legs.

"Alright, Carly. Now, it's time for a dicking!"

Now Carly backed up. She didn't bolt away this time, her body was in no position to do that with any speed this time, but she did pull herself back a few inches. "Why, Spencer? Why are you doing this? I'm your sister!"

Carly never expected to actually get through to Spencer after all that happened, but she was shocked when he started outright laughing. "Ha! Yeah, you're my sister," Spencer pulled her close by the hold he had on her legs. "And that means I've been holding this back for years! I can't take it anymore!" Violently, Spencer thrust himself inside his sister, Carly lacking any strength or courage to do anything about it.

"No!" Carly cried, actually tearing up. Shaking as she did, Carly tried to push herself away with her legs, but Spencer still had them gripped tight. All her efforts were futile, and she couldn't even budge. Crying and screaming as Spencer thrust himself in and out of her, Carly shook and began to hyperventilate. "Take it out, take it out, take it out!"

"Fine, then." Spencer pulled out, just as asked, and watched his sister's face freeze with pure shock.

"W-what? You're just gonna stop like that?"

"Yep." Spencer smiled warmly. "You did ask me to, after all." Yeah, I know she begged for a long time before that, but I don't know what to tell you. If you're still nitpicking after 3 previous chapters of this shit, then I'm honestly baffled. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right.

"B-but, that . . . I mean . . ."

"Yeah, whatever, Carly. I guess I might as well go back to my porn." And with that, Spencer turned around and went right back to his laptop on the couch.

Carly, meanwhile, squeezed her legs together and blushed. She had gotten kinda damp back there, even if she didn't want to admit it. In fact, fuck that. She wasn't just damp, she was fucking dripping wet, and her body was still craving more. Even though she knew she should end things here, though, her carnal instincts were too much. "W-wait!" She called out with a shaking voice.

Spencer smirked. All the hentai he used to watch had taught him well. You know, speaking of which, I got a little flack last chapter for mentioning the fact that women have been found to enjoy being raped. Now, I realize it is controversial news when you first hear it, but let me assure you, several scientific studies have been conducted, and psychologists and neuroscientists are now in agreement. Women love being raped. Of course, I'd also like to reiterate that the courts are notoriously slow at adopting new science into law, and despite the well documented positive effects of rape, it's still technically illegal, so I do not endorse it.

So, then, with that out of the way, let's get back to things. Spencer grinned in triumph as Japan's depiction of women proved accurate. "Yes, Carly? Is there something you need?"

"I . . . I mean . . . could you . . ." Carly trailed off and blushed like mad. Everything in her told her not to do this, but she couldn't resist.

"Well, come on, Carly. Out with it."

"I . . . well, could you . . . put it back in?"

Taking his cues from every hentai under the sun, Spencer looked her straight in the eyes. "Come on, Carly. I won't know what you mean unless you're specific."

"I . . . I . . ." Carly was by now cherry red, and the still rational part of her screamed not to say it, but the battle had long been lost. "I want your cock! I want you to fuck me like an animal!" Carly spread her legs and pulled her pussy open for him, the desire even clear in her eyes.

"Alright, if that's what you want, then come over here and sit on this!" Spencer motioned to his still erect dick with both hands, and smiled with confidence.

Carly then rushed down the stairs and threw off her top, leaving herself entirely nude, and in no time at all, she was there, face to face with Spencer. Now, she would have started things off with a blowjob just like in every porn ever made, but I wanna get this shit over with, so she instead went with raw vaginal sex right from the get go. Climbing over the side of the couch, Carly lowered herself onto Spencer's dick before pumping her hips over him. Both in a sitting up position, Carly and Spencer locked lips as Carly wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, lovingly. Meanwhile, as Carly kept pumping her hips, Spencer grabbed at her ass, taking a cheek in each hand, and squeezing tightly, ass flesh protruding between his fanned fingers. Carly moaned a passionate moan into her brother's mouth, as she kept moving her hips like a champ.

Soon, when they ran out of breath from the kiss, they separated, and Spencer moved down to start sucking on her tit. The one to his right if you care. Anyway, Spencer sucked hard on Carly's nipple, and started pushing her ass up and down as he did, causing Carly to reel her head back in ecstasy.

Now although they had only been fucking this way for a couple of minutes, the sex was just so fucking incredible that the both of them were nearing climax.

"Carly, get ready! I'm about to shoot!"

"Go for it, Spence! I'm almost there, too!"

And so, Spencer thrust himself into his sister with hyper speed, and impressive force as Carly clung to him with both legs and arms. Not too long later, they came (ready for this?) in perfect unison! Carly climaxed hard as her brother's jizz rocketed straight to her womb, and after staying together like that for a minute or two, they separated, and Carly sat down next to him on the couch. Her vagina was still leaking some semen onto the cushion, but neither her nor Spencer could bring themselves to care after such an amazing fuck.

"Wow, Spencer! That was even better than sex with Sam," said Carly

"Speaking of, next time the two of you want to fuck, gimme a call. I'll be right there," said Spencer.

"Ring ring," said the phone.

"I wonder who that could be," said Carly . . . I'll stop. So, Carly got up, and walked over to her pajama pants that Spencer left at the bottom of the stairs while he was raping her, and reached into her pocket to find her cell phone. Sam was calling.

"Hello? Sam?"

"Hey, Carls."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm at the supermarket, and I'm super horny."

"Oh, I think I can help with that. You mind if Spencer comes along?"

"The more the merrier. He's a good fuck anyway."

"You're telling me." Carly covered the mouthpiece of the phone and called over to the couch. "Hey, Spencer! Sam's at the grocery store, and she wants to be fucked! Let's get over there!"

"Don't have to tell me twice! Lemme grab my keys." Spencer said, getting up off the couch.

Next thing you know, they were there. Neither Spencer nor Carly had actually bothered to put on any clothes before leaving their apartment, so they walked in together both stark naked. No one gave them any trouble, though, because down the aisles, there was a crowd surrounding the produce section, and no one paid the two nude siblings any mind at all. So, first things first, Carly and Spencer went to see what was going on. Pushing through the crowd yielded no surprise, as Sam was there, naked herself and dildoing herself with a fresh oversized cucumber.

"Carly, Spencer! It's about time!" Sam called out and waved as she saw them. "Care to join me?"

"Gladly," Carly nodded.

So, Carly walked close to Sam and started masturbating before the growing crowd of onlookers. Sam, meanwhile, got on her hands and knees, still dildoing her pussy with the cucumber. Spencer walked over to Sam's ass, his dick now hard as iron, but before he could do shit, the store manager walked in to break them up.

"Enough, everyone!" He yelled. "I can't allow this to go on any longer. You can't just start having sex in our store. And stop using our produce as sex toys! You're gonna have to pay for that cucumber!"

"Fuck you!" Spencer said.

Then, the crowd of people that was watching this shit shouted "Yeah, fuck you!" Then, they picked up the manager off the ground and threw him out the door. He landed in the parking lot and was too dazed to move. Then a Hummer ran over him and he died.

So, Sam was still fucking herself with the cucumber in the hands and knees position, using one hand to masturbate herself, and the other to support her weight. Spencer decided to fuck her ass, since her vagina was occupied, and positioned his dick at her opening. Of course, he realized he would need lube, and since he was naked he didn't have any pockets or anything to keep it in. Luckily, some lube was conveniently sitting on the scale people use to weigh their fruits, so he just used that. Squirting it on his dick, he pushed into Sam's ass.

Sam started moaning in delight as her two holes were both filled, as Carly was now masturbating furiously. Cell phones were flashing pictures and taking video all around them, but she didn't care. She was dripping wet, and now needed some penetration. She reached up, and grabbed a bunch of bananas from the shelf overhead and ripped one off. Then, she unpeeled the banana before shoving it into her wet pussy. Still sitting on the ground, legs spread wide, Carly started pushing the banana in deep with both hands, one overtop the other. Soon, her vaginal fluids seeped into the banana, causing it to turn to a squishy yellow substance, so she pulled it out and took a bite. It was tasty. "Yum yum," said Carly. Then, she started to fist herself, losing herself in the carnal pleasure. As Carly started masturbating with her fist, Spencer was getting close to shooting his load. Sam had come twice already, and was shaking with sexual pleasure, but Spencer was finally almost there. In and out, he thrust faster and faster, grabbing at Sam's hips to give more speed.

By now, the onlookers had started masturbating as well. Moms and dads, brothers and sisters, people of all ages couldn't resist. Many shucked their clothes and let themselves be fucked by complete strangers. Soon, much like last chapter, an entire orgy started up around Carly and Sam. Young siblings started experimenting with each other, and hell, there was even a five month old girl who reached into her own diaper and . . .

No . . .

No.

NO! Fuck this story. No, I've had it. I've crossed the line with that one. I can deal with the sex in public, I can deal with the incest, hell, I can even deal with Carly and Sam being high schoolers, but when I start bringing toddlers into the mix, that's too far.

So, where was I? Oh, right. Faster and faster Spencer thrust, the energy of the entire grocery store descending to pure sexual frenzy. Closing his eyes, Spencer pushed as far as he could into Sam's ass, and shot a massive load. As Spencer pulled out of her, Sam fell to the ground with sexual exhaustion, the cucumber and the semen being pushed from her holes. And with Sam fully satisfied, Spencer approached Carly who was still struggling to reach orgasm.

Grabbing some whipped cream from a shopper's cart, Spencer said to his siter, "Hey, Carly, I've got an idea. Show me your ass, sis."

"Hmm. I think I see where you're going, Spence, and it sounds great." Then Carly got on her hands and knees like Sam was before, as Spencer squirted cold whipped cream up her ass. Carly 'ooh'd' at the foreign sensation, but enjoyed every bit of it. "Whoa! Now what?"

"Just hold on a sec. Sam! I'm gonna need your help for this!" Sam nodded crawled over toward Carly's backside and awaited her instructions. "Alright, now . . ." Spencer lifted Carly and put her pussy onto his still erect dick. "I want you to shit that cream into Sam's mouth while I fuck you hard!"

And, Spencer got right to work. He started thrusting with all his strength into his sister's womb. Her ass started to tighten up, however, something preventing her from opening it in public. Sam had the solution, though. Moving her face into position, she started licking at Carly's anal opening.

Carly moaned in pleasure, the combined sensations being like heaven to the young teen as she started squirting out the cream onto Sam's tongue. Sam lapped it up like a dog, as Spencer thrust into his sister even faster than before. Carly moaned a constant moan of ecstasy from the treatment. Spencer grunted, and Sam licked, and Carly got closer and closer to climax. And then she did. Kind of an anticlimactic climax, eh?

"Whoo! Alright, thanks, guys. That was some nice fucking."

"No problem, Sam." Carly smiled. "Ok, Spencer, let's go home."

When they got home, Spencer went straight to his room and went to bed after a long day of fucking. Carly, went to the fridge, got some bottled water, and went to her room, where Freddie was masturbating to porn on her computer.

"Hey, Freddie. What are you doing here?"

Freddie literally jumped from his seat when he heard her voice, blushing like mad. "C-C-Carly! What are you doing here?" He stated before realizing she was still completely nude. Blushing even redder, he tried to hide his erection with his hands, but being completely bottomless, he did a poor job.

"I live here. And I asked you the same question. Now, out with it."

Freddie gulped. "W-well, after we had s-sex earlier today, I . . . kind of wanted to do it a-again."

"And since I wasn't here, you decided to just watch porn on my computer instead, is that it?"

Freddie guiltily nodded. "I-I'm sorry. I should just go."

Freddie tried to bolt out, but Carly grabbed him by the shoulder. "No, I don't mind, Freddie. I just wish you'd have waited for me instead of using my computer without asking like that."

"So, you don't hate me?" Freddie was shocked.

"No, Freddie." Carly leaned in and frenched the boy. "I like you a lot."

Fear and unease melted away from Freddie, as he leaned right back in and kissed her back. "Mmm," Freddie moaned as they broke their kiss. "So, then, why aren't you wearing anything?"

"Long story. Sam called me up from the grocery store, and things got pretty wild."

"You mean, I missed it again? God damn it, why does this keep happening?"

"Sorry, Freddie, I doubt you're ever gonna be a part of my fuck sessions with Sam again in this story." Freddie grumbled at that. "But, we could still have sex right now if you want."

"You bet I do! Let's go for it!"

And so, Carly lied on the ground and spread her legs for Freddie. Freddie took in her youthful, perfect looking body. Supple tits, great waist, and that sexy dark hair. She was perfect. Kneeling down, Freddie positioned his dick at her vagina, and pushed in. Carly let out a soft moan, as Freddie slowly pushed himself in and out. Reaching up at him, Carly locked lips with Freddie lovingly, as he gladly returned the favor.

Still thrusting as best he could, Freddie grabbed at Carly's tits, one in each hand and squeezed. Carly moaned into his lips from the treatment, but still kept up a loving kiss. Freddie moved his hips more and more, getting ever so slightly faster. He kept pace for as long as he could, but soon he reached his limit. Being a boy with as little experience as him, lasting 2 minutes was quite the feat, but alas, that's all his inexperienced body could last. And with a deep moan of his own, Freddie shot his jizz right inside her.

"Umm." Freddie pulled out of the kiss and blushed. "Sorry, Carly, I can't last any more. I came in you."

Carly smiled, somehow unconcerned. "That's fine, Freddie. You were great!"

"You're just saying that, Carly." Freddie pulled out of her. "I was there when you and Sam fucked for the webshow. You two lasted for almost an hour, and I can't even go 5 minutes. I'm no good, am I?"

Carly kissed the boy one more time. "You're just fine. And we can do this as often as you like."

"Right, Carly. Whatever you say."

**To Be Continued**

**Alright, everyone, I had a bit of a quandary with this chapter. You see, that grocery store scene was originally going to take place in a church, but, I dunno. I had already played with rape and incest this chapter, and I didn't want to add religious blasphemy to the list. Also, I debated not adding in Freddie this time. I didn't have a shred of inspiration for his bit this time, as you can probably tell, and I just threw it together on the off chance there's someone out there who actually reads specifically for that part of the story. If you're out there, I'm sorry for half-assing it this time. Maybe next time around I'll do better. Oh, and by the way, sorry for being a notoriously slow updater. You see, I actually really hate writing sex. Shocking, I know, with this being my longest story, but I much more enjoy writing the situations that lead to sex in this hyper sexualized world. When it comes to actually writing the fucking, though, I get writers block and a lack of motivation. Keeps these stories on hold for months. But, anyway, with that long-ass author note out of the way, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


	5. iGet on TV

Some days have passed since the grocery store incident, and Carly, Sam, Spencer and Freddie have mostly returned to their normal lives. Some police did try to arrest Carly and Spencer for fucking in public, and for incest, but Carly sucked them off and got herself off the hook. Spencer, however, didn't have it quite so easy. You see, a dominatrix cop was also there to arrest Spencer for statutory rape, and he had to let himself get whipped and ass raped, strap on style to earn his freedom. Sam had to use a different approach than either of them, though. You see, a gay cop came to arrest her at her house, but Sam had come up with a plan. She called up Freddie and told him she and Carly were getting ready to fuck at her house, and that brought him over right quick. Of course, when he arrived, he realized he'd been had. Sam quickly tied Freddie up, and told the cop he could use him for an hour if he'd drop the charges.

So, after having gotten out of her crimes, Carly got back to her sex life. There she was, getting fucked hard on the couch by Spencer. Both were in a sitting down position and facing the same direction. As Carly pumped her hips over her brother's shaft, Spencer grabbed and squeezed her tits and licked and sucked at the crook of her neck. They were fucking intensely as Carly closed her eyes in pure pleasure, Spencer's thrusts bringing her ever closer to a meteoric climax. She was gonna cum any second, when she felt her cell phone vibrating in her ass. She shat it out quick and answered it mid sex.

"Hello?" Carly answered.

"Hello, is this Carly Shay?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Great! We're excited to finally get into contact—"

"Listen," Carly interrupted. "Could you get to the point? I was just fucking my brother, and if you don't mind I'd like to get back to it."

"Gladly. You see, we're with a movie studio, and we'd like to make a documentary about the time you had sex for the internet on iCarly."

"Cool. What would it cost me?"

"Nothing at all! We'll pay for you to fly to our movie studio in California, and all you'll have to do is tell us your story . . . naked, of course."

"Y-yeah, it all sounds great." Carly stuttered, as Spencer increased his pace. "Now my brother's just about to cum in me, so I've really gotta g-AH!" Before she knew it, Carly came hard, squirting vaginal fluid clear across the room.

"Of course. I'm glad we could come to an agreement. We start filming today, so please get here as soon as you and your brother finish up." And with that, the phone hung up as Spencer shot his semen into his baby sister's womb.

"Whew!" Spencer panted. "Say, who was that on the phone, there, Carly?"

"Oh, you'll never believe it! It was a movie studio. They want to make a documentary about the day Sam and I fucked on iCarly, and they start filming today."

"Wow, guess that makes you pretty busy. I suppose you should get going, then."

"Yep, I was just about to head on out." Carly gave him a smile, and then walked for the door.

"Wait, Carly! Don't you want any clothes?"

"Nah, they told me to come naked."

"Oh, well I guess you're all ready, then."

"Yep. I'll see you, Spencer." And with that, Spencer gave his sister a goodbye slap across the ass. She shook her hips at him in response, and then left quickly, feeling her pussy melting from his touch.

On her way to the airport, Carly got stares from all kinds of people, from old perverts on public benches, to the young perverts who were quick to snap pictures with their cell phones. Carly's naked body was already all over the internet for anyone to see, so she decided to have some fun with the trip. She posed sexily for all the cameras she could see, and played with her pussy all the way to the airport. Of course, she was also a massive tease, as the one thing she wouldn't do was fuck anyone. In particular, Nevel crossed her path and begged her to fuck him, but Carly pushed him to the ground, and shat down his throat. Everyone laughed at him as he nearly choked on his own vomit and ran away crying because he's such a massive bitch. Fortunately, before he made it back home, a bodybuilder picked him up and threw him into a beehive. Nevel was allergic to bees, so he tried to get away without getting stung, but they got him, and everyone laughed at him more.

When Carly finally got to the studio, she found that Sam was already there. "Sam!" Carly ran up and embraced Sam, her bare tits rubbing on Sam's exposed skin.

"Oh, Carly! So you're naked too? I guess they had us both come this way."

"Looks like it. Let me tell you, you wouldn't believe the looks I got coming here like this. 10 people must have tried to fuck me on the plane."

"Tried? Girl, I got up and fucked some dude myself."

Carly giggled. "Sounds like you. How was he?"

"Total virgin! Kid lasted half a minute before shooting off. He was no Spencer, let me tell ya."

"Yeah, I get ya." Carly rubbed her pussy, which was still tingling from her fuck with Spencer earlier that morning. "So, when do you think they'll call us in?"

As if there were a script, 4 guys walked in. The guy in front looked like he was in charge, and was probably the producer or director or some shit. Whatever he was, he was followed by 3 younger guys, who were dressed in all black. They seemed to do camera, lights and sound.

"Well, it seems my question's just been answered. Which one of us do you want to interview first?"

"Actually, we still aren't ready to start. We all just got really horny, and we'd like to fuck the both of you."

Carly and Sam gave each other a sensual look, both smiling lustfully, before the girls began their approach. On all fours, Carly and Sam made a cat-like walk toward the crew, each homing in on a group of two. "Well, you came to the right girls," Sam said, her voice oozing with sex drive as she starting playing with one of the guys through his pants.

"Mhm." Carly licked her lips. "We'll make you all feel real good." She pulled off the director's belt, and let his pants fall to the ground.

"That's what I like to hear." Grinning with depraved sexual lust, the director pulled off his boxers and revealed his thick long shaft. "C'mon, boys! There's enough of these sluts to go around!" He leaned over and grabbed at Carly's ass cheeks.

The rest of the crew eyed the high schoolers with immoral eyes, as one after the other their pants all hit the floor. Soon, before they even knew it, both Carly and Sam had 2 bottomless men surrounding them, ready to be pleased. With practiced ease, Sam expertly took a cock into each hand, taking turns stimulating each one with her tongue. Carly did her best to imitate her friend's example, and it seemed to be working as both guys were getting harder, the double masturbation becoming more and more skillful. The girls squatted on their knees, their naked legs spread wide for proper height.

After not much time, Carly was starting to feel it. Her pussy was dampening with horniness. The situation was getting her off, big time. With natural skill, she took the director's cock deep into her mouth, removing a hand to start masturbating, all the while, never failing to keep the camera man's handjob going. Closing her eyes in pleasure, Carly masturbated roughly, bobbing her head over the director's cock with extraordinary technique.

Not to be outdone, Sam followed suit, but took it a step further. Manuevering to a hands and knees position, Sam took one guy into her mouth completely and presented her willing pussy to the other, an offer the man was very quick to take. Moaning in pleasure, Sam got herself totally into it, and started to pump her hips wildly.

Like it was a competition, Carly saw Sam's moves and upped the ante again. She took her mouth off the director's cock and fell to a hands and knees position herself. Slapping her ass seductively, she moaned. "Alright, guys. I want you two to fill both my holes with your big meaty cocks. Think you can handle it?"

"Heh, can I handle it? C'mon, Jim! I'll take her pussy, you pound her ass!" The director layed on the ground, his erect cock pointing skyward, and Carly, knowing exactly what to do, descended onto it, absorbing his cock into vagina, then shifted her position to present her anus to the cameraman. Eagerly, the man thrust himself in, and Carly was propelled into an ocean of pleasure. Each thrusting at different times, her whole rear end was being ravaged. Carly moaned again as the director grabbed at her shoulders, and sucked on her bare breasts.

Sam quickly followed suit and pulled her ass cheeks apart. Taking her mouth of one of the camera guys' cocks, and pulling her vagina off the other one, she said "we can do better than that! Come on, guys, I want the both of you in my fucking ass!"

Although it was a bit gay to touch their cocks together like that, they did it. Both standing behind Sam, they maneuvered their hips and plunged both their cocks into her anal hole. Sam yelped at first, the mostly unlubed cocks causing some friction, but she liked it that way. The pain made it much more enjoyable, as her pussy already started leaking fluid from the stimulation. "Oh, yes!" Sam cried. "Yeah, that's it, guys. Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" The two fucked as hard as they could, faster and faster. The guy on the right, slapped her hard across the ass too, making her clench her anal muscles over the cocks. It made it an even tighter fit, but Sam couldn't get enough. "Oh, yes! I'm gonna break apart! Fuck, this is good!"

Carly, meanwhile was pushing herself over the two cocks in her holes the best she could. Each one was stimulating her in a different spot at once, and it was all she could do to hold out cumming right then and there. Sure, they were stretching her to her limit, but damn, she had never felt anything like this! In and out, they thrust, until finally, Carly's vaginal walls tensed in climax. Moaning as she came, Carly began panting as the two dicks didn't let up a bit. "Oh, fuck, I love this!" She cried. "Keep fucking me!"

"That's right!" The director yelled. "Say it out loud! Tell me what sluts you two are!"

"You're right!" Carly moaned. "It's true! I can't even go a day without cock anymore! I'm just a fucking bitch now! So, fuck me, please!"

. . . And feminism marches on . . .

Anyway, Carly and Sam were still getting pounded hard. Carly moaned in both pain and pleasure as her two holes were pumped even harder and faster. This was as good as it gets! Carly, overcome with lust, called out again "Keep going! Make me your whore!"

Sam was meanwhile getting fucked just as hard. With 2 cocks in her ass, she was stretched well past her comfort zone, but that just made her love it more. In blissful ecstasy, Sam came hard, squirting vaginal fluid at the ground, simply from the anal stimulation. Female sex juices squirted out hard between her legs, splashing the ground around her knees. And yet, they kept on going. With another slap across the ass, the guys thrust into her again, faster than before. Still in climax, Sam moaned "Oh, yes! Keep going! Fuck me till you break me in two!"

The movie crew didn't say no to that one, as one by one all four of them started increasing pace. Sam's ass was fucked so hard by now, that her hands could no longer support her weight, and she slumped to her forearms and let herself be ravaged further. As her head reeled back in total unreserved pleasure, she caught sight of Carly, who was apparently enjoying just as much as she was.

Carly was working her hips, bouncing herself back and forth fast over the two dicks. Her eyes were shut tight in climax as vaginal juices shot onto the director's dick from orgasm after blissful orgasm. Her voice was going ragged from constant moans, but she still felt like heaven. Soon, Carly's legs tensed again, signaling yet another approaching climax. Moaning in a high pitched tone, she tensed up and came again and again, panting as the director and camera man kept going, never letting up. As they kept on going, all Carly could do was throw her head back and moan.

Soon, the movie crew increased pace again, as all of them stiffened up, all four of them ready to cum.

"C-Carly . . ." Sam moaned. She and Carly were now mere inches from each other, and with her ass being totally ravaged, Sam leaned in, and Carly knew what to do. Carly leaned in too, and then, at once, they started kissing lovingly as they were both fucked. Kissing each other deeply, and full of passion, they both came together as their lips and tongues came together. With saliva dripping from their mouths, they closed their eyes as they kissed, overcome with pure love for each other, and it was then as they did that all four people in the movie crew came in unison, like robots.

After taking some time to catch their breath, Carly and Sam both realized the floor had gotten wet and sticky from a combination of vaginal fluid, sweat, and the semen that was leaking from their holes.

"Here, girls." The camera guy threw them both a water bottle. "You might need these after all that."

"Thanks!" Sam grinned before taking a huge gulp, finishing almost the whole thing in one go. "Man, that was wild."

"Yeah, I know!" Carly moaned . . . I mean, said while finishing her bottle. "I'm gonna be feeling this for a week!" She rubbed at her vagina for effect.

"Ha! Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" The director pulled up his pants, looking proud of himself. "Alright, Sam, we'll do your interview first. You wait here, C-Bitch!"

"Can do!" Carly smiled and moved over to the edge of the room. It was pretty high up, maybe the twelfth floor up, and there was a big ol' window overlooking the entire outside of the studio. People were going about their business as normal, but Carly liked the idea that any stray glace could have caught her back there. Hell, they could still see her. Standing close in front of the window, Carly bowed her legs, and squatted slightly, masturbating for the outside world. Getting into it, Carly started rubbing faster, and opening her mouth, but something was keeping her from being able to concentrate. It was the sound of chopping air. It was faint at first, but it got louder and louder until she just couldn't ignore it anymore. Shooting her eyes open, she saw it was Freddie flying toward the studio in a helicopter. The thing was wobbling like it had trouble staying aloft, and Carly realized it was on a collision course. Quickly, she dived out of harm's way as the copter slammed into the window, ejecting Freddie through its windshield as it hit. He was bleeding, and some of his bones looked broken and he was moaning with pain.

"Ugh . . ."

"My god! Freddie? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Oooh." He moaned. "Carly, I heard you were gonna be in California, and I thought it would lead to sex, so I got here as fast as I could. Don't tell me I'm . . . too late?"

"Sorry Freddie, you just missed it! Do you still want a blowjob or something?"

"Actually it's for the best. By this point, I'd just like to get to a hospital. I'm hurt bad."

"Nonsense! A blowjob it is!"

"No, seriously Carly st-AAAAHHH!" Freddie screamed as Carly quickly pulled down his pants, irritating his pelvic cuts and leg fractures. Then, as Freddie's response was finally settling down, Carly did it again, this time removing his underwear.

"Yeow! Seriously, Carly, I'm in no shape for this!"

"Freddie, you're talking crazy. You can never be too hurt for a blowjob!" Carly grinned as she got her head in position and tickled the head of his cock with her tongue. The stimulation made Freddie both erect and more in pain as the erection irritated his wounds.

Soon, Carly inhaled the whole thing, bringing Freddie into an almost contradictory state of pure blissful pleasance, and complete and utter anguish. On the one hand, bits of glass embedded in his cock and deep pelvic lacerations made his erection agonizing to maintain, but on the other . . . damn did Carly know how to suck cock!

Pain intensifying as his erection stiffened, Freddie's eyes teared up and his teeth grit. Fuck, this sucked! Freddie knew by this point that the sooner he came, the sooner it would all be over, so he did. As soon as he was able, he let it out, and the relief that it was over overcame the pain irritation born of his orgasmic penile twitchings.

Freddie had assumed that would be all there was to it, but as Carly tasted his blood soaked semen, she got angry. "Freddie! I know you can last longer than that! I'm gonna do that again, and this time I want you to-"

"Alright, C-slut, we're ready for you!"

"Alright, be right there!" She smiled. "Sorry, Freddie, I gotta go."

"Wait . . ." Freddie moaned. "At least call me an ambulance."

"Later! First, I've got an interview to do."

And just like that, he was alone, but not for long. As soon as Carly left, you see, Freddie noticed a familiar blonde figure walking in.

"Sam! Help!"

Sam heard his moaning, and turned her attention to that direction, noticing . . . well where do you even begin? There was Freddie, bruised, cut up, bones broken, bleeding . . . and with his pants around his ankles. Then, there was the fucking helicopter halfway through the window, smoking up at the tail end. Sam opened her mouth, and raised a hand to say something, but stopped, realizing she was at a complete loss for words. Shaking her head, she turned around and mumbled to herself "I swear to god, I'm joining Victorious. This story's gone straight to hell."

**The End**

**What? Both of my most popular stories updated in one day? Well, that's what happens when my internet goes out for the day =P So, this chapter I think was good, it had its moments, but what I'm really looking forward to is chapter 6. I think that one's gonna be funny as hell, so if you actually read this story for the jokes, then be on the lookout. That being said, though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did (or if ya didn't) be sure to let me know. I thrive on feedback! But, whatever your opinion, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
